elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Conspiracy of Silence
'Conspiracy of Silence '''is the 19th episode of season two of ''Element Wars, ''and the 45th total. Plot Summary After Jamie refused to join Diana and Zane in Murlonia, he went to visit his mother at the hospital, where he tells her about his dilemma. Through a series of flashbacks, it is revealed how she was invited to participate in the Woodstock Initiative's Expedition to Murlonia by Dr. Stewart, who used to be her instructor during her apprenticeship as a nurse. While making blood tests to one of her terminal patients, she accidentally discovered a possibility to cure Cancer under certain conditions. She did a research about the subject, and found a subversive blog ran by a mysterious man, who claims that cures for terminal diseases have already been found and given to the public for exaggerated prices. She decides to meet him, and he tells her he began researching the subject when his father was thought to be terminally ill. However, he was one of the few people who were invited to a secret facility in Mexico, where the cures are given. Angela spends the night with him, he tells her about his plan to explode the facility and she agrees to join him. However on their way to Mexico, she changes her mind and tells the police about his plan in order to stop him from hurting innocent people. Reynold manages to place the explosives in the facility, but is shocked to discover that Dr. Stewart, who appears to run the facility, knew everything about his plan and killed his father, then stabbing Reynold before escaping. Angela finds the wounded Reynold after all the patients are being evacuated by the police, and he asks her to leave and let him activate the explosives. She has a hard time making the decision, but eventually let Reynold complete his plan. After the incident, as she's the only person left who knows the truth about the facility, Dr. Stewart threaten her to keep it secret and join him on the expedition to Murlonia. Meanwhile in the present, she tells Jamie he should never let people who are important to him make their decisions without trying to intervene, like she did with Reynold, and he realizes he has to join the others in Murlonia and fight alongside them to retrieve the amulets. Major Events *It is revealed why Jamie's mother was invited to participate in the Woodstock Initiative's Expedition to Murlonia *Jamie decides to go to Murlonia and help the others Character Debuts *Reynold Trivia *This is the first episode of 2013 *The previous episode was aired on November 17th, more than 4 monthes ago **That means no new episodes were aired on neither December 2012, nor Januray and February 2013 *This episode reveals Jamie's mother's first name, which is Angela **It also reveals she's a nurse, and knows Dr. Stewart *This episode strongly hints that Reynold might be Jamie's father *This episode references to famous conspiracy theories that certain treatments for terminal diseases such as AIDS and Cancer, which are prohibited in western countries, are given in Mexico with great success percentage *This episode's storyline and sets are inspired by ''Terminator External Links Category:Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes